The overall aim of this program is to strengthen and expand the drug abuse and HIV/AIDS prevention research capacity at Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) by bringing together key academic and community-based programs in the development of an integrated correctional drug abuse and HIV/AIDS prevention research component. This capacity will incorporate training in new research skills and create an aggregation of individual faculty with appropriate community-based agencies as research teams within the criminal justice system. The MSM MIDARP will:1. Establish opportunities for training and development of drug abuse and HIV/AIDS prevention research interfacing with the Criminal Justice System (CJS) and existing community programs. 2. Construct an integrative culturally competent drug abuse and HIV/AIDS prevention research paradigm which addresses the needs of individuals who have come under the jurisdiction of the criminal justice system by utilizing existing community programs and Evidence-Based Practices. 3. Minimize disparities in community services to reduce recidivism among currently or previously incarcerated individuals. 4. Develop a nexus of organizations among the Georgia Department of Corrections, Georgia Department of Juvenile Justice and community based services that supplements the new research curriculum and faculty service programs, and makes sustainable gains in terms of scholarly publications, effective new service delivery paradigms, and individual client outcomes. 5. Expose young African-American medical students, masters of public health students and undergraduate students to correctional drug abuse and HIV/AIDS prevention community-based research to facilitate their post-graduate career choices. 6.Expand the areas of drug abuse and HIV/AIDS prevention research under investigation at Morehouse School of Medicine to additional indication areas, increase the number of minority physicians and faculty in drug abuse and HIV/AIDS prevention research, and increase the number of supported drug abuse and HIV/AIDS prevention research programs across MSM departments (especially Psychiatry, Family Medicine, Community Health and preventive medicine, and community voices program with its 8 grantees in cities across the country). Our intention is that MSM will be recognized as a local, regional, and national resource and training center for drug abuse and HIV/AIDS prevention for research programs.